


collar stays on

by mysticfour



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Knotting, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticfour/pseuds/mysticfour





	collar stays on

Cara's not sure how she got into this situation.

Well, that's not strictly the truth. Richard won't fuck her because he's honorable and loves Kahlan (really, really loves her, apparently), while Kahlan would kill her if they fucked. Literally. And then the quest would probably fail, once Cara was gone. And Zedd... well, there are some thoughts that are painful torture themselves, even to Cara.

So it's not Cara's fault that she's a little sexually frustrated. Okay, really, really sexually frustrated. She was used to fucking a couple times a day, and now... this? Nothing?

The farmer's dog that Cara is sharing the small barn with for the night is a large animal. (They're in the middle of nowhere, and her companions are sleeping inside the farmhouse -- Cara is keeping watch from a good vantage point, as Mord'Sith do.) He comes up to her waist, is well-muscled with short hair, and it's not until Cara shoos him away from humping her leg for the third time that she notices how big his dick is.

Cara is certain she's supposed to be thinking long and hard about this. But she really needs something to fuck her, and the dog's cock is just right there, hanging thick and red between his legs. She's not sure what got him so worked up, and isn't sure she wants to know.

In the end, it's because Lord Rahl is always telling her to be kind, and she's sure that extends to animals, too. She looks down at the panting dog, obviously in need of some relief of his own, and he looks back, eyes wide and dark.

"There are men far and wide that would kill for a chance to fuck a Mord'Sith," Cara grumbles, shedding her leathers down to her knees and getting on all fours. "You're the luckiest dog in the Midlands," she tells him over her shoulder.

He just stares at her, head cocked, panting like a fool.

Cara pats her naked backside. "Come on." She thinks for a moment. "Mount," she tries, to no avail. "Fuck." Nothing.

She sighs. "Worth a shot."

Cara's never fucked a dog before. Maybe she has to suck his cock.

So she sits upright, leans over and pulls him to her, and grabs the balled base of his red dick, angling it and dipping her head down. She pulls a few hairs away, and takes it between her lips. The taste isn't even that bad. It's hotter than she's used to, though. Cara swirls her tongue around the thick and veined shaft, then takes it down her throat. Not that a dog could appreciate deepthroating. Cara decides it's a chance for practice.

Not that she needs it.

She fucks her throat on the dog's prick for a bit, nearly gagging herself as his shaft fully penetrates her gullet, and tastes something strange when she pulls him out. "Oh," she says to herself, surprised. He's squirting thin, milky cum from the angled tip of his cock; tiny amounts, but pulsing regularly.

Cara catches some on her outstretched tongue, sucks and licks at the head of his prick. It tastes like human cum, only more watery and less bitter, she decides, and files the knowledge away under Things That Will Probably Make Kahlan Blush.

When it doesn't stop, Cara decides it's not actually an orgasm. Dogs are strange, after all.

So she takes his engorged cock down her throat again, her lips tight around the base of his dick, knowing his cum is spurting straight down her gullet. She sucks on his shaft, bobbing her head, and after a few more thrusts of her mouth, swallowing down the full fat length of him each time, and she's ready to try again.

This time, as soon as she's on all fours, the dog is pacing behind her. Cara taps her ass twice in encouragement.

He sniffs her pussy, snuffling and nuzzling his cold nose against her. Then, he mounts her.

Cara grunts -- he's heavy on her back, he's furry, he's panting into her hair, and his nails are sharp on his paws. They scratch at her thighs as he thrusts aimlessly, hips working. Cara can feel his cock jabbing at the cheeks of her ass, through the cleft between them.

Apparently, dogs are really bad at sex.

Just when she's considering reaching back and helping him out, his massive prick slams right into her asshole. Cara yelps from the shock of it, and clenches around him. "Should've seen that coming," she says to herself through gritted teeth.

Apparently, dogs have terrible aim with their dicks.

Cara rides the pain, endures it as she rubs experimentally at her clit. She's had dozens of cocks up her ass, after all, both real and fake. He seems to be fucking her well enough. She closes her eyes, moaning at the sheer animalistic power behind it, and lets him pound into her ass. He fills her up and stretches her open, stretches her asshole loose, shooting a tiny bit of his animal cum into her with every thrust as he pants over her shoulder. But he proves to be too unpredictable, with no rhythm. Eventually she sighs, reaches back and pulls him out, jerks him off with her hand a bit to clean his prick. "Try again," she mutters, wiping her hand on the straw under her.

This time he finds her pussy, but continues with the same jerky, stabbing movements. Cara sighs, and begins to think maybe she was better off with her hands and agiels after all. Then he sinks deep, and Cara's eyes open wide. "Oh," she breathes. "That's better."

The doubly-thick base of his prick is pushing into her cunt. Cara can feel herself stretching around it. Then he pops inside, massive balls pushed up against her pussy, and stays seated, where he begins to pulse.

Cara rubs furiously at her clit. It's like he's swelling inside her. His hips are barely moving, but it's just enough. That mixed with the sheer thickness as he pulses, the presence of _so much_ hot flesh buried in her pussy...

This won't take long.

Cara knows he's squirting cum inside her, even now. She rubs her clit faster.

The dog shifts on top of her, one paw hanging off her side and the other off her shoulder. "Don't you dare get off me," Cara grunts.

But that's when she realizes he's locked into her; the knot at the base of his dick holding him inside her.

Supporting the dog's front and her own with one arm is getting exhausting. Cara's forehead finds the ground, and she stays like that, ass raised high in the air like a bitch in heat.

Well, Cara thinks, she might as well be.

He's so thick inside her, and when he begins to thrust again, the raw power of it is enough to drive Cara over the edge. She comes hard and fast and rough, feeling her pussy clench down on the animal's massive prick, milking it. Sharp pleasure washes over her body, and this... this was _so_ very worth it.

When it's over, there's a little difficulty in decoupling; it's harder pulling the knot out than pushing it in. There's a wet pop, and then Cara feels like her pussy is gapingly empty. The dog walks a few paces away and lays down in the straw, licking at his shining cock. Cara sighs. She really wishes _she_ could lick her own sex. Then she wouldn't have to do things like this.

She sits on a nearby bale of hay, leaning down to inspect any possible damage between her legs. There's none; her cunt is just loose. Well, both her holes are, and she's leaking his milky cum out of them both, dripping it to the ground. Cara spreads her legs to let the rest of it drain out, and grabs her pack. She could use a snack after that.

The dog apparently wants some of her dried beef. In a flash he's in front of her, sitting patiently on his haunches with soft, brown eyes focused on her own.

"You do know that was a one time thing," Cara tells him, giving in and feeding him a piece. "Don't get any ideas."

He barks, and wags his tail. Cara raises her brow, and feeds him some more.


End file.
